


A Hint of Blue

by fangirleverything4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 2: The Son of Neptune (Heroes of Olympus), F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: A slightly off canon story that takes place as Annabeth searches for signs of Percy
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Hint of Blue

"An apology? Not very Roman at all, Percy Jackson. You'd make an interesting praetor. I hope you'll think about my offer" Reyna said thoughtfully.

"I will" Percy promised. He moved to step away and then hesitated. "Can I ask you something?" Percy asked.

"Members of the Legion are not meant to question their praetors but I'm hoping we will eventually become close so in this rare case I will allow it" Reyna said standing tall. Percy considered his words carefully.

"I think I may have come from some place else. I had dreams of people I didn't recognize searching for me but they didn't concern me. In fact, I think they may have even been friends" Percy finished thinking of his more than friend. The only person who he knew he definitely had a relationship with.

"They won't be able to find the camp if that is your concern" Reyna promised arrogantly showing a swift moment of pride in her camp.

"No...it's...I want to give them a sign as I travel north but...how would you signal your sister when you were apart?" Percy asked her.

Reyna held his gaze for a moment and he wondered if he went a step too far and was going to be puppy chow when she smirked softly. "You may not remember the old fairy tale of Hans and Gretel but I would leave bread crumbs of a sort. A message as you travel so your friends can follow the trail. A bread crumb they knew was yours and yours alone" Reyna suggested.

Percy thought hard about all the scraps of information he had compiled about himself. "I may need one more thing besides the boat" Percy said grinning crookedly. 

~

"Percy stay close the train will be here any minute" Hazel warned.

"I won't go far" Percy called over his shoulder. He stepped into the sheltered room where passengers went to warm up. At the moment, the only person in the small glass, graffiti-covered room was a homeless man sleeping. Percy took a long around and bent over furtively. 

~

Tyson was tired. Life on the road sucks. He missed brother Percy. Annabeth sad. Monsters hurt Tyson. Tyson tired. Tyson heard Mrs. O' Leary bark. Happy bark she caught trail. "Percy!" Tyson bellowed into the woods disturbing a flock of birdies.

~

Annabeth walked back to her cabin just as her cabin was heading out for dinner. "Not feeling up to it" Malcolm, her half brother, asked spotting her.

Annabeth shook her head in exhaustion. She had spent the day working on the Argo II and had oil cross her forehead and her whole body ached from a day in the sun. "I'm going to shower, pass out for a bit, and then help Leo with some repairs" Annabeth replied wearily.

"Try to at least get an hour this time. Don't make us sic Will on you" Malcolm scolded patting her shoulder in passing.

Annabeth nodded and headed into the cabin. A phone rang out into the quiet cabin and Annabeth's heart spiraled into her gut. She was one of her few siblings with a phone. She flipped over everything in her way until she finally spotted the thing being used as a bookmark in an architecture textbook.  
  
'Sadie Kane' the contact read. Annabeth felt a terrible crash of disappointment which she was unfortunately becoming way too familiar with. Annabeth flipped open her phone. "Hey Sadie" she called pulling off her sneakers with a small groan.

"Annabeth I am so sorry. I meant to call you back a thousand times and every time I went to call you something else happened. It's been chaotic" Sadie said breathlessly.

"Yeah it's been crazy here too" Annabeth replied trying to hide the slight tremor in her voice from exhaustion.

"It's been monster city over here and no matter what magic we cast it doesn't seem to kill them. At least not for long. You haven't.." Sadie trailed off.

"Same issue. Yeah" Annabeth summed up.

"So our fault or yours?" Sadie joked.

"Ours. We...I think a terrible war is coming" Annabeth said this time her voice notably cracking. 

"I've been there. We can help if you need" Sadie offered sounding worried.

"I think it's best if we stick to our own wars. I don't think it's safe to cross that line. But there is something you can help me with" Annabeth told her.

She glanced between the showers and her bed debating."Of course. What do you need?" Sadie said instantly.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Y...." _Come on Annabeth_. "Do you remember my boyfriend Percy? Percy Jackson?" Annabeth asked relieved at her steady voice.

"What'd he do?" Sadie asked exasperated. "Please tell me you two didn't call it quits because I will bring myself down to that camp of yours to knock some sense into both of you" Sadie threatened mutinously.

Annabeth felt something tickle her stomach like a giggle. "I wish it was that easy" she half laughed half sobbed.

"Is he okay?" Sadie asked as Annabeth pushed her books to one side of her bed. Annabeth curled up on her side the phone pressed to her cheek.

"He's missing" Annabeth said sounding hollow. She was getting so tired of having to tell people that.

"Missing? For how long?" Sadie asked sounding surprised.

Annabeth glanced at the calendar on her wall. Each day of that calendar had mocked her yet she can't seem to avoid it. "8 months" Annabeth said. Giving the exact date felt like a bit much although Annabeth knew if anyone understood it would be Sadie.

"Gods Annabeth I am so sorry. We haven't run into him as far as I know. Text me his picture and I'll show it to the recruits but we normally don't run in to your side" Sadie promised.

Annabeth smiled softly. "Thanks" she murmured sleepily.

"Are we in the destroy the universe stage or curl in a ball blasting music stage?" Sadie asked softly, gently.

"Somewhere in between. Every day goes by and I feel like giving up but we have a plan and we have an idea where he is but..."Annabeth trailed off once again wondering what she will find when she is finally reunited with Percy.

"But" Sadie prompted.

"We think Hera...our god of marriage..she made a switch. Jason, a new boy to our camp, showed up with no memory and eventually came to remember he came from another camp on the west coast. She told Jason that she exchanged leaders" Annabeth bit down her fury.

Sadie gasped through the phone. "So Percy may be lost in California somewhere with no memory?" Sadie guessed.

"Bingo" Annabeth sighed snuggling under covers.

"We will keep an eye out. I can't imagine what you are going through but as a girl with constant boy issues I can tell you action is always better than moping. Find that boy and I'm sure his memories will come flooding back. You two were pretty unforgettable" Sadie told her comfortingly.

"Thanks Sadie. I am moments away from crashing so I better go. I really needed this though. Thank you" Annabeth replied softly.

"Any time" Sadie promised honestly and hung up. Annabeth could have sworn she heard a crash before Sadie hung up but she was already dead to the world before any concern could weigh on her. 

~

Piper jogged through the trees at camp. Her hair was a mess and oil stained her clothes. She smelled like day old barbecue and her face was stinging from a close call with an minor explosion. Yet, all these things were in the back of her mind. Her biggest concern was Annabeth who never showed last night. Jason told her she was probably finally getting the sleep she needed but Piper still worried. Annabeth was quickly becoming one of her best friends. Yes she was best friends with Leo but she hadn't realized what an absence she'd had without a girl friend in her life until she met Annabeth.

She knocked on the door and a girl Piper didn't recognize opened the door. "Annabeth took off for her morning run by the beach. She left an hour ago" the girl said before Piper could open her mouth. Piper blinked but grinned in response before sprinting off once more. Once her feet crunched on sand, she slowed to a walk. It was quiet on the beach today and over the lapping of the waves a small sniffling could be heard. Piper rounded the corner and found Annabeth with her head in her hands. Piper cautiously stepped closer and sat down next to her. Underneath her leg Annabeth slid a phone over to her. Piper examined the picture that Annabeth had clearly been staring at. The picture showed a graffiti covered wall with a massive blue paint explosion in the middle. Piper pulled the phone closer and saw written faintly in the paint read the letters _PJ_ and the trident, symbol of Poseidon cabin.

Piper gasped aloud. Annabeth pulled her head up her shoulders shaking not from tears but a laugh. "He's alive. He's okay. At least was less than 24 hours ago. This is my first sign of the boy in eight months. I felt like I was trying to grab smoke but this is real" Annabeth laughed squeezing Piper's hand as tears of joy leaked from her eyes.

"Wait a minute. _PJ_ and the trident. He must have had some memories come back to him. He knows his name and that he's a son of Poseidon" Piper said sharing in her excitement.

"Blue. Percy loves blue foods and blue drinks. Blue everything if he could. It was this sort of symbol him and his mom came up with. He knew to use blue" Annabeth said staring out at the water.

"His mom. You need to show her this" Piper realized thinking of her own father for a minute and knowing he would want to know.

"We are supposed to be leaving in a few days time. I can't just..." Annabeth trailed off.

"You can help us for a few hours and then head into the city for dinner. You said she's like a mother to you. She deserves this information in person. You should also say...well not goodbye cause that sounds final but maybe just let her know of the general course of action" Piper suggested.

Annabeth smirked softly, her Percy smirk. Over the past couple of months Piper began to recognize a signature look of hers when she was too bummed to smile fully but a fleeting memory of her boyfriend would enter her mind. "Percy always tried to water down the stories to make them seem less scary so his mom wouldn't worry. She always does though" Annabeth said reminiscing.

"You're right. I can't leave for weeks or months even without telling Sally. She has enough on her shoulders" Annabeth agreed standing up.

"Come on we have work to do until then" Annabeth said a genuine smile unfurling across her face as she raced off. 


End file.
